Zoey's Portal Adventure
by BluXRE
Summary: So, from anything I would not have thought for sometime now. I had to unleash this story. Because in the pairs I put here. It is not them in love, it's the characters their going to play as. But if you don't notice is that Zoey Chell Johnson is being tested by Dottie GLaDOS, and Zoey doesn't know why everyone isn't here. Will she find out the answer? Read and find out why.


**Well, it seem's that I may have been playing Portal games for a while, even LEGO Dimensions since Portal 2 was included in the only level pack. But I have wondered about the difference between the OC's and the normal character's so I did wonder if Zoey and my OC, Dottie to be in the first fanfiction. However, Zoey doe's indeed talk, but not infront of of the A.I., meaning Zoey will be Chell, and Dottie will be GLaDOS. So here is the introduction to Zoey's Portal Adventure.**

* * *

The sound of the radio starts to play the music loop and the bed opens the glass, and the red hair ponytail girl starts to open her eyes showing her chocolate pupils, and groans.

?: (groans) My head, where, (yawns) where am I?

The girl looks around the room, noticing that white panels, are everywhere, and she is in the glass room.

?: Another room? Why is the wall made of glass? And what am I wearing?

She looks down, seeing that she is wearing an orange jumpsuit, and she is wearing strange boots on her legs. The cameras starts to activate and scans the test subject's profile, her full name is Zoey Chell Johnson, she is at least 16 years old for some reason.

Zoey looks around and picks up the clipboard, showing some information about anything that may hurt her.

Zoey: Those strange balls can kill me? Huh? Better remember that later. Ugh, my head hurts. Ack!

Her head hurts from sleeping so long, and she is still young. She also looks at the toilet, and she doesn't know why it was there anyways, so she flushes it til she heard it talk.

Toilet: Your business is appreciated.

Zoey: Wait! How did that toilet talked? Was it from me flushing it? Better try that again.

She flushes it again.

Toilet: Your business is appreciated.

Zoey: Is that the only word that he is speaking!? I though it he was going to ask me anything else!

Zoey get's interrupted by an unknown voice above.

?: Hello, and again, welcome to the Aperture Science Computer Aided Enrichment Center.

Zoey: Who was that?

?: We hope your brief detention in relaxation vault has been pleasant one. Your specimen has been processed, and we are now ready to begin the test proper.

Zoey: Test? I don't understand, who are you? And why am I here?

?: Oh if you don't notice, I am Dottie GLaDOS.

Zoey: Wait, that's your name?

Dottie: Yes, that's what the scientist just named me. And the main reason your here is because the file said that you are going to be tested in 19 chambers.

Zoey: Okay, if I'm tested, then where are the people!?

Dottie: Well, there really busy with anything occurred to their social environment.

Zoey: Well, if that's the case, then let's get started then.

Dottie: Before we start however, keep in mind on although fund, and learning other primary goals in all enrichment center activities, serious injure my occur.

Zoey: Oh boy.

Dottie: For your safety and the safety of other's, please refrain from- (Spanish talk)

Zoey got confused and awkward that the A.I. is having some "issues". Til she regain her senses.

Zoey: What the? What was that?

Dottie: Oh, some of my mainframe is having an issue from keeping my vocals balanced.

Zoey: Yikes.

Dottie: Please head towards the door to start testing.

Zoey: Wait, if you told me to head to the door, how am I going to get out of this room!?

Dottie: Oops, forgot about that. You better stand back, the portal will open in 3. 2. 1.

Zoey felt the ground shake when she see's 2 portals opened. She see's the orange portal in front of her, and the blue outside on the right side of her.

Zoey: Um hey, is this what you call "a portal" safe?

Dottie: Of course it's safe. Why are you asking?

Zoey: Well, I was just asking.

She's worried that the A.I. is telling the truth or not. So she stretches her arm through the portal and see's her hand out of the other portal, noticing that it is completely safe. So she jumps out and is out of the smaller room.

Zoey; Wow, I did not know that it can take out of the room. Well, better get to the door then.

* * *

 **Okay, I had a lot of words on here, til I accidentaly got the words removed from heading back a page. Deleting all the words I had! This is the only way I can keep this on. But for the time being, this the only prologue I can handle for now. When the next one comes out, I better get the second chapter longer than this shorter one, sorry about that. But I sure hope you like this prologue. See ya later. And man, school starts in at least 19 days! Bye.**


End file.
